Forum:How did u found ONE PIECE show?
everything thing has its first time, how did u know anime known ONE PIECE and what are your reasons for liking it NOT HATING like do find one piece different from other animes/how so? i am really curious too all one piece fanz? like for my side, i found one piece at 2008, i know preety late but i am happy i did ^^and i got to poop Cartoon Network ran the initial episodes back before they lost their minds in the programming department and started pumping out garbage for idiots. I'm not sure how long ago it was, but I remember that you could count on DBZ , Yu-Yu-Hakisho, Naruto, and several other cool shows in the afternoon line-up. Now, I just get the good stuff on the web at GoodAnime and AnimeFlavor. I belive i remember watching some off the Arlong Arc in like 2002 when it was on cartoon network over here, i was hooked on it cause the show as different, until they took it off. Then Mid Summer last year i was bored and had been wondering what ever happend with the show. So i decied to re-follow it from episode 1 on the web. Now im super hooked :). Besty17 11:06, May 30, 2012 (UTC) i think it was 2004, in the philippines, not really big fan though at that time, unlike now i started collecting One Piece cards, mangas etc. i really like the story, characters, yea Mohanluck 22:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC)mohanluck It was actually the Manga I discovered first. The anime itself hadn't made it on the air yet. That would happen in 3 months when announced it would go the Fox Box(that's what it was called at the time) and yes at that time it made me furious. But anyways I obtained a shonen jump for the first in 2004 and I was 15 then. My older brother was into animes and had all these series he was into and I was trying to get into one he didn't yet because he was criticizing my interests in the shows off of his because he discovered them first. Well I read One Piece(at the time I read it as Nepiece because I missed the O) but I like it and it was the Kuro arc, i also misunderstood the plot at the time because I thought Usopp was the main character and not Luffy. I got hooked because I liked the story and it was fun to read but of course my older brother criticized my interest in the story and wrote the story claim the art style was terrible. That's how I found One Piece. -Langland I started around 2002-2003, it was in Fox Kids dubs. Initially I didn't like it because the drawing styles of the anime is so different than what I was used to, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon... more traditional drawing styles at the turn of the century that focused more on raw physical aesthetics rather than originality. About 4 years later, when bittorrents were just starting to get popular I started to download a lot. I got past the art, and the story line started to amaze me at the reverse mountain arc, and has hooked me ever since. I found it just last year(2011). I know its pretty late but I am spared from waiting for a week for a new episode. But now I guess I will also have to wait after some days because I reached the Fishman Arc I first saw the show years ago on Cartoon Network before they decided to get rid of all their good shows. Recently Amazon sent me an e-mail saying the first 5 volumes were only $16 each, at that price, I didn't really have a choice did I? I bought them all of course! -Vhor The first time I saw One Piece was the summer of 2011. My brother had gotten into anime like 2 years before and he would introduce some of the animes he watched to me since we were both Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon fans since I was like 4 years old. So anyway, he was always watching this one show on his phone everywhere he went and it turned out to be One Piece! So one day when we were just sitting around I was like "hey I wanna new anime to watch, you have any suggestions?" So he recommended One Piece. At first I wasn't that hooked on it I even thought the show was stupid. I vaguly remember seeing it on cartoon network but I was little then propbably like 6 or 7 and I associated One Piece with this other show that would come on right after it or before (idk) "yoyoyyoyo" I think thats what it was called. Anyway, my brother and I always watch the original voiced animes because usually the dubbs suck. No offense to you guys who love the english dubbed One Piece. Anyway I don't think I actually got hooked until....i don't really know, I think I just watched it just to have something to watch or I wanted to see how many episodes I could finish...Idk but I know I'm OFFICALLY hooked now. We even got my cousin to watch too and we all watch the new episodes every week and I even read the manga, in fact it was my first manga. Its a great show I love the story line its dramatic, funny, and action filled, the perfect mix. 05:41, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ..*{GiRL}*.. I actually 1st saw it in 2002 when i was 9 on vacation in the shanadoah valley, VA. I was randomly flipping channels when i came opon a dub version of One Piece (probably the 4kidz, i don't excactly remember) it looked interesting so i watched it. I thought it was okay then and ended up staying up late watching it. Never watched again for yrs as i didn't have cable then and wasn't offically introduced to the world anime and manga until 2005 when i was 11. So 3 years ago, (Yeah, i know, sort of late in the game) I was searching for a new anime to watch cause and i couldn't find anything more in my genre of choice, so i dicided to look at the shounen anime's and came upon One Piece during my seach, and i got hooked right away. Fell in love with Luffy at first sight. The One Piece world caught my attention like no other anime i'd ever watched, I was fasanated with it and it ended up becoming my favorite anime of all time. This was unusal for me as i usually stay in the shoujo region of animes and mangas. I've watched every episode up to date and later on i got interested in the manga so now I read that as well. I now collect the English subtitled DVDs and Movies as they come out too. One Piece is the love of my life! (well that's exaggerating but I love it sooooo much!!!) XD My mom was getting me some DVD's of another anime I used to like, but she couldn't find them, and a person at the library asked her if she had checked on the anime shelves for new animes that my sister and I might like. She said, "Yes." And he responded by saying, "ALL of them?" And then she looked again and then she saw the Season 1 disc of One Piece and then the man said, "Oh my gosh...! That is my all-time favortive anime! It's awesome. The main character is SO weird. He ate a fruit that turned him to rubber! He's... He's just... AWESOME." And then I watched the first episode. My sister thought it was stupid and said, "Turn it off." But I said, "No, man... it's... like... I gotta see what happens next! I know, the first episode is stupid... But... it's so stupid that... it's entrancing...!" Two days later, we were watching it non-stop and my mom asked me if we were ever going to watch my former favoritve anime ever again and both my sister and I said, "Nope." That was how this horror all started. I can't wait for it to end...! Then I can get ON with my life! (It's still an awesome show, though...) I myself saw it in germany a few times when I was like 12 years old and living there. But for some reason, I did not follow it. I did follow drabonball Z and stuff which were just airing at the time. I remember seeing something from aarlong arc and also I think a special episode (because never saw episode again). When I was 17 I wanted to rewatch things I saw in germany. And I remembered the aarlong episode and that it looked cool. So I searched for it and found One Piece again. (for some reason i remembered the episode all wrong, I did remember the scene where the strawhats stood before Aarlong but I thought they were allied and that luffy was a captain under aarlong haha.)Superawfull (talk) 17:41, August 11, 2013 (UTC)